Gonna Cut You Down
by DC2011
Summary: Another peek on Out of Mind and my second song fic. Disclaimer: I do not own the song...I do not want to be sued.


**Well heres another look on Out of Mind...not much like Mad World...but yeah just showing you guys who will be joining the Delightful Children on their mission**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song in any way**

* * *

><p><em>You can run on for long time<em>

_Run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

"Hrn" a robot huffed as he jumped forward, avoiding a barrage of blaster fire. The robot charged at the shooters. He took out his ax attachment and swung, taking the shooters head off.

_Sooner or later god'll cut_ _you down_

_Sooner or later god'll cut you down_

"Burn damn it burn!" Clarence yelled letting out a fire blast from his flamethrower.

"You don't know when to quit, yes?" the robot said dodging the blast. He reached for his plasma rifle attachment and jumped behind Clarence. The robot shot Clarence's flamethrower and kicked him forward into a wall.

_Go tell that long tongue liar_

_Go tell that midnight rider_

The robot leapt behind a wall, dodging a sniper round.

"Come on tin man…make my day!" Ghost yelled atop from the ledge he stood on. Ghost turned on his monocle, allowing him to see the robot from behind the wall. "Gotcha" Ghost whispered as he pulled the trigger.

_Tell the rambler_

_The gambler_

_The back biter_

The robot side stepped from where he stood, saving himself from the bullet. He replaced his plasma rifle with his harpoon launcher attachment. He leapt out from behind the wall and fired the harpoon.

Ghost gasped as the harpoon pierced through his sniper rifle and hit the wall behind him.

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
>Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down<em>

The robot touched the side of the harpoon launcher and began to retract it. Instead of bringing the harpoon back, the launcher propelled him into the air towards Ghost.

_Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
>My head's been wet with the midnight dew<em>

Ghost went wide eyed as the robot landed in front of him. The robot grabbed Ghost by his jackets collar and flung him over his shoulder.

_I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
>He spoke to me in the voice so sweet<br>I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet_

The robot stalked towards a man wearing a business suit. The man shook in his shoes. "Please don't hurt me" he pleaded.

_He called my name and my heart stood still  
>When he said, "John go do My will!"<em>

"Your goals and ambitions affect children, no?" the robot asked.

"So what's it to you?" the man retorted.

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
>Go and tell that midnight rider<em>

"Your goals eventually lead to the destruction of human kind" the robot said coldly before taking out his rocket launcher attachment.

_Tell the rambler  
>The gambler<br>The back biter_

"How is turning the worlds kid population going to lead to the destruction of human kind?" the man said as the robot pointed the rocket launcher at his head.

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
>Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down<em>

"Without children…there won't be adults, no?" the robot said before shooting the man in the head.

_You can run on for a long time  
>Run on for a long time<br>Run on for a long time_

The explosion flung the robot through a wall. The robot got back on his feet and glared at the five armed guards holding guns to his face.

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
>Sooner or later God'll cut you down<em>

"You're dead tin man" the head guard threatened the robot. The guards hesitated for a second.

_Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
>Workin' in the dark against your fellow man<em>

The robot swapped his rocket launcher for his ax and slashed at the nearest guard. The robot tossed the guards body at his comrades and slashed two more. The head guard let out a couple of bursts from his gun, which the robot dodged.

_But as sure as God made black and white  
>What's done in the dark will be brought to the light<em>

The robot brought his ax down on the guard. The last guard dropped his weapon and ran.

"Wise move, eh?" the robot said as he noticed Ghost and Clarence get back on their feet.

_You can run on for a long time  
>Run on for a long time<br>Run on for a long time_

"Toast him!" Clarence yelled as another group of security guards entered the room. The robot jumped behind a desk, dodging the combined fire power of Clarence, Ghost, and the guards.

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
>Sooner or later God'll cut you down<em>

The robot swapped out his ax for his plasma rifle and shot at the guards from behind the desk.

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
>Go and tell that midnight rider<em>

The robot knelt down behind the desk. He looked at the clock embedded in his arm and silently swore. "I'm behind schedule."

_Tell the rambler,  
>The gambler,<br>The back biter_

A blue and white portal materialized in front of the robot. "The portal- only chance! Kill you both another time, yes?" the robot said before leaping into the portal.

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
>Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down<em>

The robot popped out of the portal and landed in front of a blonde headed kid wearing army attire and a blue prep school jacket.

"You're late" the kid said as the robot gathered himself.

"Sorry, but evil never rests, yes?" the robot said as he got on his feet.

"Isn't that why you're here Death's Head?"

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_


End file.
